


Tonight

by Team_LoVe83



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83
Summary: This is my take on how I wanted episode 4.04 to end. After they all find out that David is alive. First ever Jack & Emily fanfic I've wrote. (My forever ship) My ever first Revenge fanfic.
Relationships: Jack Porter/Emily Thorne, Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne
Kudos: 1





	Tonight

Tonight 

A/N: This is my first Revenge fic. I have just re-watched the show again (for like the 3 time I think) and the scene that have always gotten to me is when both Jack and Emily (Amanda) see her father is alive after all at the police station. This is my take on how I wanted the night to end with this two. They was always my fave couple. I so wish they had been a couple much earlier on than they did. And I so wanted Emily to treat Jack different than she did(this is my feelings) I feel like their wedding day and stuff got a rush to it. I'm sure it's because a lot of it happened in the last ever episode... 

Jack had been a wreck since he had recognized David in the lineup. He so wanted to be able to warn Emily. She had understood there had been something when they locked eyes outside the room. He knew Ben was right when he had been the one that had seen the lineup and that it would blow back if he had been able to warn her more. 

He saw the change in her imidlity when she recognized her dad standing under the no 3 sign. He so wanted to be able to take her in his arms and tell her that he knew and that everything would be ok. He nearly lost it when she moved a little closer to the glass and when she gasped his eyes filled with tears. He moved a little closer and could see that she started to tremble a little bit and fighting to hold back her emotions and tears when she asked Ben to have no 3 step forward. She moved even closer to the glass and tears began to fall when Ben said she didn't need to be intimidated as they couldn't see her through the glass. Her whole body shook with emotions and her lips trembling when she said she wasn't and that it wasn't him. She didn't recognized anyone. 

Emily ran out of the police station and when she got down the stairs Nolan rushed up to her and he was so worried when she shook and stood bent over at the grass.

“My father, he's alive” is all she could get out.

“What,how?!” Nolan said in disbelief.

Jack come rushing up to them and placed his arm on her shoulder.

“It's true, his fingerprints matched. It's really him” he said as he too had a very hard time to control his feelings and all that he wanted was to take Emily in his arms.

“I got to see him, Jack” Emily said with a pained expression on her face.

“I'll find a way” Jack said while stroking her arm.

It was later in the evening after Emily and Nolan got back from visiting the police station again trying to get some time with David, Jack hadn't been successful in getting them in so they could talk with him. Jack's shift was over and he was supposed to go home to Carl and his mum but he couldn't. There was to much emotions and feelings about David really being alive and he had to check on Emily. She had texted him a while ago asking if he could drop by when his shift was over. He had sensed a change in her about her feelings for him lately. And he had never stopped loving her even though he had said he didn't love her. 

He rang the doorbell and Emily came and opened the door slowly. He could see that she had been crying.

“How are you Emily?” Jack asked while he took her in his arms. Emily let him do it, she needed the comfort that he always provided for her, she always felt safe with Jack. She and Nolan had been trying to find out how this had been possible and shared they thoughts and feelings and anger towards it all and especially Victoria before Nolan left a little earlier.  
“Confused, hurt, and angry is some of the feelings I have. Both me and Nolan have been trying to find out how this can be. But we haven't found out much. Do you know anything, have he said anything in his interviews with the police?” She said while they both took comfort in the hug and stroking they arms up and down each others backs. 

“No he haven't said much. I have been kept in the dark... I know only what he told people at the press conference” Jack said while stepping back and taking Emily's face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. 

“ I can't believe how this can be, where have he been all this years” Emily asks while closing her eyes to try and stop fresh tears from falling down. 

“ I don't know, I wish I could answer all your questions Ems, we will come to the bottom off this one way or another”. He said while stroking her cheek. 

“After everything that has happened, everyone we've lost?!” Emily says while she lest the tears fall. Jack guides her towards the coach and he takes her in his arms and let her cry. 

They lay on the sofa in each other arms for a while and while he comforts Emily, Jack to think backs to everything they have been through and everyone they've lost. He can't bear to see Emily in so much pain, while he comforts her he lets his own tears fall silently down his face. It takes a while but Emily feels Jack's tears on her arm.

“Jack” she starts to say but he just holds her harder.

“Shhh” he whispers and kisses her check. She turns around in his arms and she breaks when she sees the pain in his eyes and the tears that rolls down his cheeks. She sits up a bit and takes his face in her hands and kiss his forehead. 

“It will be ok, we'll get the answers somehow and find out how all this could happen” she says before kissing his forehead again. When she starts to lay down again in his arms they lock eyes and Emily leans closer and they lips meet in a slow kiss. She deepens the kiss and they both moan when they tongues meets. After a while Jack leans back a little and their eyes lock again and he says.

“ I'll be with you ever step of the way and help you find all the answers, ok? Don't shut me out again”. He kisses her nose.

“I won't, I'll need all the help I can get. Please stay here with me tonight, can you?” she asks while giving his lips a breaf kiss.

“Yes I'll stay here with you, I won't leave you alone when you are in need of company. I'll just let Stevie know.”

“Thank you Jack”. Emily says while laying down in his arms again on the sofa. 

He gets his phone out of his jeans pocket and sends her a text and explains in short terms what's happening. 

Afterwards they get comfy in each others arms and after talking a bit they just lay there thinking about all that's happened that day and thinking about their feelings for each other and their kiss. They both thinks it's better to just don't bring it up now. They will address it another day. After a while Jack senses that Emily is asleep. He kisses her on the check and whispers “I love you Emily” in her ear and then falls asleep. Sometime during the night Emily wakes up and first she doesn't know why she's asleep on the couch, but then she remember everything and she turns a bit and sees that Jack is fast asleep. She kisses his cheek and whispers “I love you Jack” before she settles down in his arms again and falls asleep again. 

A/N: So this is my ever first Revenge fic. What do you think? I hope you all liked it. Imagine my suprise when I saw that it's just 600?!?! Revenge fics out there and soooo many off them is not complete.... Jack and Emily have been my faves from the very start and I always hoped that they would end up together.


End file.
